Field
The present invention relates to user interfaces, and particularly relates to a method and system for a mouse pointer to automatically follow a cursor.
Related Art
A typical graphical user interface implemented on a computer usually makes both a mouse pointer and a cursor available to a computer user. The user can use the mouse to change the coordinates of the mouse pointer on the computer screen, in order to select items on the computer screen or position the cursor. The cursor is an indicator displayed on the graphical user interface. The cursor indicates the location of input characters when the user inputs text into a text input box or an editing region of a program, and is typically a vertical blinking line. Generally, one can use the mouse to position the cursor in the text input box or the editing region of the program. The user can move the mouse pointer to a desired location, and then click the mouse key or tap a touch panel. The cursor then appears at the desired location. The cursor may automatically move with text input or respond to the use of cursor keys on the keyboard. Therefore, the user may use different input devices to control the cursor and the mouse pointer when inputting text. The coordinates of the cursor may be independent of the coordinates of the mouse pointer, and the mouse pointer may remain at the coordinates where the last operation was performed.
During text input the user may accidentally input text at the position of the mouse pointer, rather than at the position of the cursor. In some scenarios, the coordinates where the user performed the last input operation may be located in a first text input box and the mouse pointer may be located in a second text input box. The user may misoperate the mouse key or touch panel and relocate the cursor to the second text input box and away from the original text input location.
For example, when the user is inputting text into a Word document or into a dialogue box while chatting with an instant messaging tool, the mouse pointer may be positioned over a search input box of the instant messaging tool. The user may misoperate the mouse key or touch panel, resulting in the user incorrectly inputting text into the wrong text input box. The user may accidentally input text into the search input box rather than the dialogue box or the Word document. Consequently, the user experience is poor. The user needs to reposition the cursor to the original text input box or editing region in order to continue inputting text. Unfortunately, relocating the cursor can be inconvenient and time-consuming, especially if the text is relatively long and the original input coordinates are in the middle of the text.